


Жить без тебя

by aleks_neko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После снятия проклятия Реборн уходит. Без ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жить без тебя

**Author's Note:**

> По заказу анона с правдоруба

Савада Цунаеши стоял на неосвещенной террасе своего особняка: он сбежал от семейного ужина, где все шумно праздновали снятие проклятия аркобалено. Даже Вария решила приехать. Нельзя сказать, что Цуна и его хранители, кроме Ямамото и Рёхея, были очень счастливы ее приезду. Ор Сквало и Занзаса периодически перекрывал шум других голосов. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Цуна уселся на широкий каменный парапет и оперся на колонну. Там, за воротами, текла обычная жизнь. 

Команда сильнейших обрела свободу, а вот кто сделает свободным его? Цуна ненавидел все то, что происходило с ним: смертельные бои без права на ошибку, враги, которым больше нечем заняться, как разрушать мир, безумные родственнички, решившие взвалить на его плечи груз ответственности за семью... Он всего лишь хотел ходить в школу, учиться, любить Кеко — заниматься всеми самыми обычными вещами, а в результате сплошные проблемы и обязанности. 

— Боссу не положено прятаться от семьи… — раздалось за спиной, и почувствовал аромат дорого одеколона, сигарет и виски. До недавнего времени Цуна не подозревал, что подобная смесь запахов может сводить с ума, окутывать в кокон и утягивать в темные глубины желания. До недавнего времени он не знал, как сильно он может желать другого человека, не Кеко. 

— …Глупый Цуна, да? — его больше всего раздражало это глупое прозвище, а вот голос, низкий, с хрипотцой, гладил его ласково, как котенка. Так и хотелось свернуться под боком у Реборна, прекрасно понимая, что это просто невозможно. — Ну и когда ты свалишь? 

— Уже не хочешь меня больше видеть? — смена тона резко, болезненно ударила по нервам, словно выбивая почву из-под ног. Вот так легко? После стольких лет он вот так просто развернется и уйдет? Цуна в шуме бешено забившегося пульса едва услышал, как резкий голос сказал:

— Хорошо. Через два часа меня здесь не будет, Савада Цунаеши. 

И не дав ему и слова сказать, тихо исчез. Цуна устало откинулся на колонну, прикрыв глаза. Короткий разговор с Реборном его вымотал куда сильнее, чем самая долгая тренировка с ним же. Вот и все, теперь все правильно. 

Реборн закрыл самый успешный контракт в своей жизни и получил к этому кучу дополнительных бонусов, а он стал одним из сильнейших боссов мафии и потерял то, что нельзя было пощупать или измерить. 

А там, внутри, все сжималось, нервно билось, бессильно рычало и требовало плюнуть на все моральные устои. 

«Интересно, — раздраженно подумал Цуна, сползая с парапета. Он не мог злиться на Реборна — только на себя. — Почему из всех людей на земле я выбираю не Кеко, а этого довольного всем мудака? » 

Но до апартаментов Реборна ему не дали добраться его же хранители, которым срочно понадобилось выяснить у него какую-то информацию, про которую он и не помнил даже, вспоминать не хотел, но отказать семье все же не мог. Разрешив «глобальную» проблему, потом уняв начавшуюся было драку между Ламбо и Гокудерой, в очередной раз что-то не поделивших, Цуна скорым шагом поспешил вернуться к своим делам.

— Быстро же ты, — заметил он, входя в убранную комнату, в которой уже не осталось следов пребывания Реборна. Ногой закрыв дверь, Цуна встал, преграждая ему путь. Реборн же, остановившись, молча посмотрел на него, придавливая его непроницаемым, тяжелым взглядом из-под шляпы.

— Попытка неплоха, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Цуна, — хриплый прокуренный голос, циничная ухмылка на губах. Реборн обошел его и направился неспешным шагом к двери.

«Остался последний шанс, и нужно хотя бы его не проебать», — нервно усмехнувшись, подумал Тсуна, развернулся и схватил Реборна за руку. Когда же все успело превратиться в театр дешёвого актера? Он – босс одной из сильнейшей семьи, наследник Вонголы, Реборн — лучший киллер, опытный наемник, его наставник. Мало он получил уроков от своего репетитора и хочет получить еще этот, последний?

— Знаешь, я тебя ненавижу, — прошептал Цуна, уткнувшись в спину Реборна. Черная шелковистая ткань пиджака охлаждала горящие щеки. Он сам не понимал, что творит. Будучи сильнейшим на поле боя, Цуна спрашивал себя, почему же его такитрясет от простого признания? — Почему… Почему я не могу отпустить тебя? 

Смяв в пальцах ткань чужих рукавов, Цуна все еще говорил какую-то чушь, а Реборн все стоял и безразлично слушал. И почему-то не спешил исчезать.

— Так почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил? — спросил он, в который раз выбив почву из-под ног. Но в этот раз опору под ногами потеряет Реборн, с улыбкой подумал Савада.

— Ты забыл научить меня кое-чему очень важному. 

_Жить без тебя._


End file.
